Boys R US
by Massie4ever
Summary: Although the PC is no more, many of them will stir up the same amount of drama. Read to find out ;
1. Chapter 1

Boys "R" Us

Massie Block: After the PC has disbanded; Massie's decided that as she forms her new PC, she will allow boys to be in it. Chagrin spreads like wildfire throughout her old BFFs, who apparently aren't getting along so great without alpha order amongst them. Of course Massie's got her eye on a new boy, and this time it is completely ah- bvious he likes her back. But what happens when she finds out he's the seventh grade alpha's already- beau!!!!! Talk about _Ehma- scandal!_

Dylan Marvil: Is really getting tired of Alicia. First she presents herself as the new alpha, and now she is totally copying everything Massie did when they were friends. Will this be more Alicia sabotage on Massie or will Dylan just let it go and pretend its not happening. Besides, Derrick and Dylan are so cute together, they make puppies look ugly, but what happens when she finds out it is all an act? And that Derrick likes someone else, but was forced to go out with her on a bet????? OMGGS!!!! (Oh my gawd guys suck!)

Alicia Rivera: Has crowned herself the new alpha. But the members of her group aren't worshipping her like expected. Her cheerleading team has totally gone down the tubes. Will she lose Kristen and Dylan too, or risk being the school's gossip queen with only two friends?!? Besides, Josh isn't really acting himself lately, and when she finally gets around to figuring out what's wrong, will it be too late to help him. But wait! What happens when Josh starts getting really angry and "accidentally" pushes her into a pointed rock?

Kristen Gregory: Knows why Alicia is acting so bossy, but won't tell for her friend's sake. But is getting really sick of her overly-alpha-even-for-Massie attitude. Is with Dune, but likes Dempsey. Is totally over _Layme!_ Threw her out like last year's Prada pouch! But uh-oh! Apparently someone knows about her Dempsey crush and the source is not a happy camper. Will the black-mailer come out of hiding, or will Kristen continue begging and pleading to them until her voice dies out.

Claire Lyons: Cam is such a romantic all of a sudden. From wanting to hang out ah-lone all the time and planning night trips to the pond including a blanket and the two of them. But when Claire sees something very interesting fall out of Cam's back pocket, will she feel the same way or dump him for being a total pervert!!!!

The Rivera Estate

Dance Studio

Sunday, October 11th

2:47 p.m.

"Ehmagawd, puh-lease can we get this right? The next Briarwood Soccer game is this week," Alicia ranted," It would be nice to get at least one cheer down by then!"

The girls in Alicia's cheer squad gasped for air and panted as if they were dying. Duh-livia Ryan glided over to Alicia. She was the only one who wasn't going through a coronary.

"Wow, I think they are already tired," she noted.

Duh- livia was known for pointing out the ah-bvious and saying stupid things. The Heart- Net girls skip-ran over to where their captain was perched on a dance mat. Alicia deliberated on what she should do. They had practiced all yesterday plus those four hours on Friday when Alicia should have been at Massie's pool party.

She semi-regretted not showing up to Massie's party. She was just so tired of being pushed around as Massie's _beta_. Ugh! She absolutely despised that word!

She turned back to the eager group of girls and looked at them through new eyes…alpha eyes. What she saw now were sweaty LBRs that were out of shape and overly cheerful.

"Dismissed…forever," she said every syllable slowly in hopes to enunciate the meaning of the statement. The girls stared at her with shock and disbelief spilling over. She swiftly flicked her wrist in the air. The girls knew it was a serious notion, so they left.

After the girls left, Alicia noticed that Duh-livia had stayed behind.

"Faux-livia," Alicia repeated the name she had once given Olivia when they were in New York City and she had bought fake Louis Vuitton scarves. "You as well."

She looked confused at first and then with a side-glance-meets-scowl-look, grabbed her Dooney and Bourke purse and huffed out of the room.

Alicia sat down and decided. She and Kristen and Dylan were still best friends. She kind of figured Claire would be on Massie's side, so she decided not to calculate her into the picture. She ran down the hall, Evian in hand, to her bedroom and quickly signed in on her PalmPilot. She wrote the following:

Alicia's Current State of the Union

InOut

K&D (Kristen and Dylan)D&B (Dooney and Bourke)

AliciaMassie

AlphasBetas

It may used to have been Massie's thing, but so was being the alpha of the Pretty Committee, and she wasn't that either, so might as well do everything alpha possibly possible right?

Alicia went over to her Mac and signed into IM. JHOTZ4SOCCER was on.

JHOTZ4SOCCER: hey

HOLAGURRL: hey 

JHOTZ4SOCCER: ? Rong

HOLAGURRL: Just ended Cheerleading team 

JHOTZ4SOCCER: ?

HOLAGURRL: They sucked.

JHOTZ4SOCCER: O, hey wanna go to the gurls soccer game w/ me tomorrow?

_**Ehmagawd! Did he just ask me out????**_ She quickly typed a response.

HOLAGURRL: Totally. Meet u after class by trailers?

JHOTZ4SOCCER: Cool. Check ya l8r

Alicia silent-screamed in her pillow and quickly ran to her closet. She had to look perfect for their date.

Range Rover

BOCD

Monday, October 12th

8:34 p.m.

Massie and Claire sat in the Range Rover for what seemed to have been half an hour.

"Massie, can we puh-lease go in? I already had to blow off Cam's bike express to come with you in the Range Rover," Claire whined, "I don't want him to think I'm mad at him."

"Relax Kuh-laire, he won't think you're mad at him," Massie retorted, "I am just thinking about how I am going to go about my day. You know considering the Pretty Committee is over."

Massie hated having to say that last part, but knew it was true. She had lost almost all of her best friends. She recalled with woe last year when she had not given them enough space from their alpha and felt remorse wash through her. It was painfully ah-bvious this whole situation could have been avoided, though she knew as of this moment it was not going to happen anytime soon. As she gazed over the front of the school's building she saw all of the different cliques socializing with one another. The LBRs, the B-listers, her ex-best friends, and the Briarwood boys. And then she got an ingenious idea.

"Actually, Kuh-laire, the PC is not over. We just have to recruit a few new members, and those new members will have to have an extra trait not even I have. They will have to be_ male._"

Claire thought this over, then decided this was the perfect solution. She would be able to be with her best friend and boyfriend at the same time.

"Can Cam be in it?" she asked.

"Of course," Massie answered quickly knowing it was best to give her only best friend left what she wanted rather than risk losing her too, "And his friends. Let's go!"

They glided over to where the Briarwood Boys plus Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were. Claire quickly skipped over to Cam and hugged him. Massie knew that her ex- BFFs were staring at her and decided to use the attention to her advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Range Rover

BOCD

Monday, October 12th

8:34 p.m.

Massie and Claire sat in the Range Rover for what seemed to have been half an hour.

"Massie, can we puh-lease go in? I already had to blow off Cam's bike express to come with you in the Range Rover," Claire whined, "I don't want him to think I'm mad at him."

"Relax Kuh-laire, he won't think you're mad at him," Massie retorted, "I am just thinking about how I am going to go about my day. You know considering the Pretty Committee is over."

Massie hated having to say that last part, but knew it was true. She had lost almost all of her best friends. She recalled with woe last year when she had not given them enough space from their alpha and felt remorse wash through her. It was painfully ah-bvious this whole situation could have been avoided, though she knew as of this moment it was not going to happen anytime soon. As she gazed over the front of the school's building she saw all of the different cliques socializing with one another. The LBRs, the B-listers, her ex-best friends, and the Briarwood boys. And then she got an ingenious idea.

"Actually, Kuh-laire, the PC is not over. We just have to recruit a few new members, and those new members will have to have an extra trait not even I have. They will have to be_ male._"

Claire thought this over, then decided this was the perfect solution. She would be able to be with her best friend and boyfriend at the same time.

"Can Cam be in it?" she asked.

"Sure," Massie answered knowing it was probably best to give her only best friend left what she wanted rather than risk losing her to Alicia, "And his friends. Let's go!"

They glided over to where the Briarwood Boys plus Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were. Claire quickly skipped over to Cam and hugged him. Massie knew that her ex- BFFs were staring at her and decided to use the attention to her advantage. She wedged herself between Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and the Briarwood boys as Claire went over to meet Cam. She immediately put a seductive and perky tone in her voice to try to sound convincing.

"Hey , boys."

Derrington was the first to answer. "Hey, Massie."

Massie knew she had to be making Dylan mad. She could just feel the glare Dylan was giving to her searing into the back of her head. It was painfully ah-bvious Derrington still liked her and she loved it. She didn't like him anymore but, it was good to know she had what Dylan thought the had.

"So, Kuh-laire and I were talking this morning and we came up with a purrr-fect idea. We are creating the first PC+Boys Clique! And you are all invited."

The first reaction on their faces were these:

Derrington- Drool. Over Massie. Ah-bviously he would go along with whatever she came up with.

Cam- No surprise. Claire probably had already gotten to him.

Josh- Wierd. He would definitely need some convincing, but he would come around. Massie knew it.

Plovert- Pained. His casted leg was probably starting to hurt.

Kemp- Blank. He would go along with whatever the other guys did.

"I'm in. I already told Claire. Any chance we will get to spend more time together I will take," Cam said as he lip-kissed Claire.

"Sure, Mass. I'll join." Derrington gave Massie a take-me-back-please-look along with a toothy smile.

"Uh! Derrick! What? You can't!" Dylan frantic-squealed.

"Puh-lease. Josh, Plovert, kemp?" Massie asked.

"Josh, Plov, Hurley. Hey guys, just join were all in it you might as well," Derrington answered for them.

Plovert and Kemp shrugged in agreement and turned to go talk to some B-Lister in abercrombie knit top and wet seal pink skinnies. B-Listers were known for there bad fashion choices. And Josh just stood there still unconvinced.

"Is Alicia in it?" Josh asked while he glanced over at her Ex-BFF.

"Oppisite of yes. Do I look like Angelina Jolie? I dont adopt _everyone_ in my group." Massie turned accusingly at Alicia and caught her midst giving Josh a frantic shake of the head. She was Ah-bviously trying to keep him out of the group, which Massie would nawt allow.

"Do you have fleas?" Massie pressed.

"No." Alicia snapped.

"Then why are you shaking your head like a dog?"

"Im not!" Alicia retorted, "I just know that Josh wouldnt want to be in some loser group like yours. He'd rather be with me."

"Do I look like the joker from batman?"

'"No" she glared back at her wondering where this was going.

"Then why do you think im going to fail?" and with that she whip-turned her head back to her new (and improved) group,"So Josh you in or nawt?"

Josh looked torn between Massie and Alicia, He didnt want to hurt Alicia but he still wanted to hang out with his friends. "Leesh we see each other everyday at school, so we will still be able to hang out, but i still want to be considered part of this group." He quickly went over to Kemp Hurley and started talking to him.

"But Josh!" Alicia called ah-bviously nawt realizing Josh had already moved on to Kemp," You are my boyfriend! You have to choose me!"

Massie checked behind her top make sure Josh was clear out of hearing distances. "Alicia you don't own him. Your should just leave."

"Not without Josh." Alicia stared over Massie to where her crush was not paying attention to her.

"Alicia are you an extra-terrestrial?"

"No," she sighed, preparing for the worst.

"Then, why does noone want you here." Massie gave a quaint smirk and retreated to her new group.

Alicia sauntered off just as Massie knew she would. Noone wants to mess with an alpha that's on her A-game.

"Okay, people," Massie began, motioning for everyone to gather round her," You will need to look your best ah-ll the time, because you'll be representing me and the Boys+Pretty Committee. First off, there is no inviting people to sit at our lunch table. Puh-lease! If you have a crush keep it on the DL because none of us want to hear about it. Now if you know something about someone else's crush that would perhaps gain you gossip points, always come to the alpha first. Me. Anyways, I have class and we need to make our entrance so on the right side, in order from next to me: Claire, Cam, Plovert. On the left: Derrington, Kemp, Josh. We are going to the beat of Sir Mix Alot's, "Baby Got Back". Keep your heads high and look confident. We are the school. Let's go.

And with that the group of seven glided into the BOCD building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 333**

BOCD

French Class

October 12th

11:23 A.M.

Kristen felt herself sweating as she sat in French class listening to Miss Smith or _Misseur Smeeth _as she preferred to be called. She knew Alicia and Dylan were super embarrassed for what happened on the courtyard in front of the school this morning. They had talked about how ah-noying Massie was the whole way to first period plus, in the halls they wouldn't shut it. Sometimes, she just wanted to scream at them. They were so wrapped in their own selfish thoughts noone had even thought to ask Kristen what was wrong today. Hello? Had they noticed she'd seemed a bit under the weather? She got the answer to that in the hall on the way to second period when Alicia asked her to do their math homework tonight because they "needed to discuss their plans on getting their men back".

_Oh puh-lease! You call Derrington and Josh Hotz men! Wow, with a capital W! All I see there are pervy children with disgusting minds._

Maybe if someone had thought to ask their "best friend" what was srong they would know that someone had left Kristen a note on her desk at the beginning of French class right after she had met up with Dempsey behind the overflow trailers for a secret lip-kiss. The note read:

_I know your secret. We'll text about conditions. Follow them or I'll spill._

_Anonymous._

As soon as she had seen it, she had started freaking out and sweating all over her Miu Miu leather gloves handed down from Dylan. She calmed down a bit once she thought about it hard. It was probably just a love note from Dempsey trying to be sly and cute. But the little voice inside of her knew it wasn't Dempsey. Someone knew here secret. And someone wanted something.

BOCD

Green Cafe

October 13th

12:05 P.M.

_"Good Morning BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera with your lunchtime news. This morning Stephanie Wallentisto was spotted eating a chocolate doughnut from..... SHIPLEY'S! Ehmagawd! Steph, just know that it takes weeks to burn off that amount of sugar and carbs so good luck. Oh, and we just got news that Dempsey Solomon was lip-kissing some mystery figure near the over-flow trailers this morning before third bell! Well, has our green stud finally found his red cross beauty? Tune in tomorrow for the answer! This has been Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!"_

Massie kept her head alpha high as Claire stared at her in pity. She gave Claire an "I'm over it" look.

"Oh, Dempsey. He's on the soccer team right?" Massie asked the BPC.

"Yea, Mass, he's on the team. Why?" Derrington questioned.

"Well, if he is one of yall's close friends, we should probably invite him to join us, don't you think?"

"No. I don't think he'd be into this type of thing," Derrington answered with a tinge of jealousy.

"Well, we'll at least ask."

Massie watched as Derrington put on a disappointed face and sulked in his seat. She loved the attention. Cam and Claire were sharing gummies and dicussing the new songs Cam had put on his new Ipod, Josh and Plovert were seeing who could twirl a soccer ball on their index finger the longest, and Derrington and Kemp Hurley were laughing at a video on Derrington's phone. They looked like a frumpy group from Massie's view, but she couldn't help but notice the envious students throughout the cafeteria with green-eyed-monster-eyes and looks of admiration. The PC may be no more, but Massie was better than ever.

However there was one small group who were trying very hard and failing not to look at the BPC. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. Kristen was doing a pretty good job. She had her head in a book and didn't seem to glance up until Derrington and Kemp laughed so hard at the video they were watching, it almost blew down the straw huts from the cabana smoothie place. Dylan looked up the same time Kristen did but had her eyes glued to Derrington the whole lunchtime after that. For Alicia, however, it was painfully ah-bvious to Massie. Had she not taught her well enough? Alicia was using the compact-mirror-glance-behind-you-for-the-reflection thing plus the stand up to go get a sushi roll and glance at the table you are spying on tactic, both having been taughther to her by Massie. Ah-nestly, she can't use the vendors material on the vendor.

When the staring finally ceased a bit, Massie allowed herself a peek over at Alicia's table. When she caught Alicia's eye, she gave a smug grin and turn back to her table. She knew exactly what would come next.

_One....two...._

A loud burst of laughter filled the Cafe coming from Alicia, Dylan and Kristen's table. It was something the five of them used to do during lunch when some LBR had just tripped and fell into another girl's tray. Attention. That's what it got. It worked everytime, and it was working now. The students in the Cafe turned to see Alicia, but Massie wasn't about to give up without a fight. Instead she took a french fry off of Derrington 's tray and chunked it across the table at Claire. The whole table erupted in laughter and once again the attention was on her.

The rest of the lunch period droned on with very little enthusiasm. It didn't used to be like this. The PC used to laugh there butts off when it was the five of them. They used to laugh till they cry when Dylan would _Buuuuuuuurrrpppppppppppp! _or when Claire would spill her chocolate fro-yo on her keds and Massie would make a joke saying the off-white shoes look like a cow. But that was then, and this is now.

Besides, Massie had other things to think about. Like the fact that she saw Kristen and Dempsey [her crush!] lip-kissing this morning. She had felt so betrayed that she sent an anonymous letter to both Kristen and Alicia. Both were meant to make Kristen scared. if Kristen didn't do exactly what the note left in her soccer locker instructed, well then looks like Massie was going to "tell" Massie. The only reason, before this morning, that Massie was mad at Kristen was because she hadn't shown up to her pool party. But Kristen sent Massie a text this morning apologizing and saying she had eaten bad sushi, to which Massie had just not responded. She knew Kristen wouldn't want the Dempsey news spreading due to the fact that getting an A-list alpha mad, is a very, very bad thing.

"So, guys who's this mystery woman Dempsey is with?" Massie asked her table.

"I don't know," Cam answered,"I'm really surprised we didn't hear about her. Apparently they are serious, already kissing and all."

Massie saw Claire give Cam a side glance saying _lets lip-kiss._

"I wonder...well let's ask him." Massie stood up and speed-walked to the salad bar and grabbed Dempsey by the elbow.

"Hey, Dempsey, why don't you sit with us today," she coaxed.

"Uhm...," He began, looking over at Kristin,"I-I guess."

"Great!" she answered.

When they reached the table Derrington stared at the arm Massie had on Demspey's elbow.

"Derrick, puh-lease scoot down a seat. Dempsey's sitting with us," Massie ordered.

Derrington went into a shell, but did as he was told.

"So, Dempsey. Claire and I started a new clique called the Boys+Pretty Committee. Normally boy/girl cliques don't work, but puh-lease, with me as alpha it will. So we're wondering if you wanna join." Massie batted her perfectly mascara-ed eyelashes and put on a hopeful expression.

Dempsey looked to the other guys. "Yall are in it?" he asked.

"Yes," Massie answered for them,"Every one of them is."

"Well, then I guess that's cool," he smiled with his dimpled face,"I'm in."

"Excellent. So dempsey who is this mystery girl? The one on the lunchtime news..."

"Uhm...," he started warily,"I don't know what they're talking about. They probably just got me mistaken for Derrick or someone. Maybe he was makin' out with Dylan." Dempsey gave Derrington a playful ahoulder-punch while Derrington started to look disgusted.

"No way! Ugh, man. When does this bet end?" he asked,"I don't think I can take anymore onion burger kisses and accidental flatulations during make-out sessions." Derrington put on a sickened face,"I may not be the most mature guy in the world, but even I can't stand her! She's disgusting!"

"Wait, stop!" Massie called,"What bet?

"Yall aren't friends anymore right?" Derrington asked.

"No, thank Gawd."

"Ok, well, see right after the shorts in winter bet ended, we were all playing a round of trash can basketball with all my shorts and Plov moved it like ten yards away and told me if I made it I would get $20 from him, but if I lost I would have to date Dylan."

"Uh, huh."

"Okay, well I figured even if I lose that'll be okay because Dylan is hot, but then when I didn't make it and had to date her I learned how absolutely disgusting she is! I hate it! I want out of the bet so bad, but they never told me an end date."

Derrington turned to the guys. "So? When can my misery end?"

They all laughed out loud. Ah-bviously they enjoyed his despairing predicament. Cam was the first to answer,"Just a little longer buddy. How about a week?"

"I guess I'll take what I can get," Derrington sighed.

"Anyways," Massie said,"Kuh-laire and I have to go to the bathroom to check our make-up." Massie glanced at Claire's barely mascara-ed eyelashes and lip smackers gloss,"Well I do and she needs to come. Let's go Kuh-laire."

"Well, actually Massie I was gonna stay here with Ca-"

"Kuh-laire! Do I look like the Jonas Brothers?"

"No..." she sighed.

"Then why should I wait. Come aw-n!" she rushed.

The two girls stood up, leaving their trays for the maintenance to clean up. Massie swung her bag over her left shoulder and_ click-clack-ed_ in her Jimmy choo envy green heels all the way to the entrance of the Cafe. That was when an ah-dorable boy in a sexy striped blaxer with a loose button-down shirt over darkwash jeans and checkerboard Vans bumped into her. The outfit totally didn't match, but somehow it worked on this chocolate-brown haired beauty. His hair was spiked in the front and this teeth were as white as Massie's brand new pearl tank from Ugg.

"Whoa! Sorry," he exclaimed as they collided.

Massie took one step back. She looked into his ah-dorable matching-chocolate eyes and then regained her alpha-ness. _Get a grip, Mass_."It's fine, just watch yourself next time." She started walking away before she were to do anything stupid, like grow a crush on him.

"How about I watch you instead, sweet stuff," he gave a playful slap on her butt, then glided away.

Claire stood there awe-struck, gaping at the passing figure. "Massie! What was that?"

Massie giggle-snorted. This guy was into her. And she liked him. _I guess I'll take one more chance, but if he hurts me_, she thought to herself, _I'll be off guys faster than you can say puh-lease!,_"That, Kuh-laire, is my new crush."

They continued out towards the bathroom, Claire excitedly giggling, and Massie, head high, and crush-filled.


End file.
